Lies and Deception
by emichi
Summary: Set in alt. universe : Naruto and Sakura are best friends and don't know Sasuke. One day Naruto transforms into Naruko and Sasuke saves her from a couple of thugs. A romance blossoms, but how will Naruto explain his true identity to Sasuke? SasuNaru 3


disclaimer- biida :x

a/n- ... :o sasunaru deshu. random thought during class. now yew knoe wat i fantasize about in 

  


global studies ; :cough: anyway ;3

big hugs to silver and lynni for getting me through this XD esp to lynni :tackles: her hawo bean 

  


story rocks :F go read. now.

and... this is set in an alternate universe of sorts XD; sakura is naruto's best friend and doesnt 

  


knoe who sasuke is. naruto doesnt know sasuke either. yes XD;

  


---

Lies and Deception

---

  


Only three words coursed through Naruto's mind.

Oh. My. Gawd.

Two guys were hitting on him. In plain open. In an alley. At night.Okay, it felt kinda good at 

  


first, but later on, when they started *pushing* it... no.

Maybe transforming into Naruko just to lure boy wasn't such a smart idea.

In any case.

  


Naruko writhed uncomfortably between the two men. "Ano... mommy might get mad if I stay 

  


out too long..." 

One of the men laughed gruffly and leaned closer, beer wafting out from his breath. "Damn, 

  


that ain't gonna work on me. Ya too old to still be livin' with yer mommy."

Naruko tittered nervously. "Ha...everyone tells me that... but, uhm, I still do! Ha ha." Forced 

  


laughter.

The other man grabbed Naruko around the waist, "Now, baby, don't be shy, my pad's nice, ya'll 

  


see."

Naruko laughed uncomfortably and tried to push him away, "No--really. It's okay."

"Then a good night kiss?" The man's lips began to descend, and Naruko started to scream 

  


when--

"She said it's okay, dumbass."

The man stopped abruptly and looked up. Naruko did the same, eyes moist.

It was a dark-haired boy, no older than Naruko herself.

"She said it's okay." He repeated, glaring at the two men menacingly.

"Yeah, so what?" The other man shrugged. "S'long as we get some, no matter what the babe 

  


wants."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "You make me sick."

After that--it was all a blur. A thud when the boy's foot connected with the man's skull. An 

  


enraged yell from his partner. Another thud. Then a loud boom as the man's body hit the 

  


pavement.

Naruko sank to her knees, weak from fright. The boy standing erect in front of her shot her a 

  


glance. "Don't wander the streets alone at night anymore, onee-san." With that he turned to 

  


leave.

Naruko tried to call after him, but her throat felt cottony. "A--ano!" Finally, a choked cry.

The boy turned, "Yes?"

Naruko cried out, "What--what's your name?"

The boy stared, then smirked. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." and he left.

  


---

  


"Oh my gawd, and all you got was his name?" Sakura Haruno shook her head increduously.

"Shut up, I was frickin' scared out of my wits." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura leaned closer, "But, but, was he cute? Like *really* cute?"

Naruto's face reddened, "How the hell am I supposed to know?! I'm a guy!"

Sakura pouted, "Hmph. Should've known. Your idea of cuteness is ramen with an extra piece of 

  


beef."

Naruto's mouth began to water, "Yeah, and extra noodles...extra seaweed..."

"Oh my gawd," Sakura laughed and stuffed a pillow in Naruto's mouth, "Shut up."

Naruto began to unconsciously gnaw on the pillow, then stopped and spat it out. "Ano sa... 

  


Sakura-chan."

"Heh?" 

"Do you think... you can get me his address?"

"ME?"

"Yeah. You have your creepy stalker friends. You should be able to find out."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

  


---

  


Naruko stood outside of his apartment nervously. It was a typical genin apartment. But much 

  


smaller when compared to the others. Did he live alone, perhaps? Sakura didn't say anything 

  


about his family, just that he returns to his home around seven PM everyday.

Fidgeting nervously, Naruko adjusted her hair again. "Oh my gawd." She sighed. "Why am I 

  


worrying about this like a girl?"

Her thoughts were cut short as his figure appeared in the horizon. 

"Hm? Weren't you that girl from last night?" 

Naruko could only nod, and hold out the bento she prepared with Sakura. "Ano--ore--I mean, I 

  


made this bento to thank you for yesterday!"

Sasuke stared at her, but took the bento. "Thanks...I guess."

:KYYYYYA! HE TOOK IT!: Naruko's face lit up. "Your welcome!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruko again. And...smiled. "You're a weird one."

Naruko's face flushed bright red. "H-hawa..." :He smiled...:

Sasuke started to go in, then looked back. "Er...wanna join me? It's a bit messy."

Naruko's face brightened, "Oh my gosh, seriously?"

Sasuke's face tinted red. "Yeah, hurry in before I change my mind."

Naruko flounced in and immediately scoped out the place. It *was* messy. Messier than his 

  


own house, even. But it was...how do you say it? Cozy. Yes. "This is ... cozy." Naruko voiced.

Sasuke grinned, a tad abashed. "Yeah, it's messy. Just say it."

Naruko shook her head vigorously, "No! No! It's not messy! It's just... convenient!"

"Convenient?"

"Uh--yeah! Whenever you want something it's right next to you! No need to crawl to a shelf to 

  


get it!"

Sasuke cracked another rare smile. "Yeah. You're a weird one."

Naruko's face reddened and she looked down, scuffing her feet. Great. Sasuke thinks she's 

  


weird.

"In a good way." He added quickly.

Naruko's face lit up again. Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief. If only all girls were this easy 

  


to please.

  


---

  


Naruto flopped around on his bed, giggling like a schoolgirl. "He said I was weird...in a good 

  


way!"

Then stopped.

"Oh my gawd. What did I just do?"

  


---

  


Ever since then, Naruko had brought over Sasuke's dinner. 

  


-a week later-

  


Sasuke stared out his window. A blonde pigtail wisped out. He sighed. "Naruko. Come out."

A shy giggle, then Naruko's head popped from behind the windowsill. "How didja know it was 

  


me?"

"Your hair." Sasuke said bluntly. 

"Oh." Naruko bit her lower lip.

An awkward silence, then Sasuke sighed, "Come in. Don't want you falling off the window."

Naruko beamed and hurriedly used her ninjutsu to teleport in. "Sasuke-kun! How are you 

  


today?"

Sasuke sighed, but smiled. "Alright, I guess." 

Naruko looked around his room. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah. Thought you would've figured."

Naruko sat down next to Sasuke, and put down the dinner she brought. She looked at the boy, 

  


so determined and desolate at the same time. 

"Doesn't it get...lonely sometimes?"

"Yeah, but you just gotta deal with it, yanno?" he smiled as he said it, but his eyes were sad.

Suddenly sorrow overwhelmed Naruko and she had to fight back tears. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Ha?" he turned to stare at her. He saw her tears. "Oh--hey, did I say something wrong?"

Naruko shook her head rapidly, and instead took Sasuke's head into her arms and buried her 

  


face in his neck. Her tears overflowed. "I know... what it's like to be alone too."

Sasuke's eyes widened at first, but he slowly closed them, tears leaking out too. He grasped 

  


onto Naruko's shirt. "...thank you."

  


---

  


"Oh. My. Effin'. Gawd." Sakura squealed. "He *kissed* you?!?!"

Naruto shrugged, face blushing, "It wasn't a big deal. Close mouthed."

Sakura giggled madly, "But still! It was a *kiss*! A 'chuu'!"

Naruto buried his face into his pillow. "Mff."

Sakura leaned in, "Soooo.... you guys dating?"

Naruto spazzed. "WHAT?! NO!"

Sakura glared, "He kissed you! It'd be like hit and run if he didn't ask you out!"

Suddenly a thought hit Naruto, and all the happy feelings drained away. "He... thinks I'm 

  


Naruko."

  


---

  


Days went by, and Naruto still deceived Sasuke with falsehood. By now his conscience was 

  


beginning to grate heavily. 

"Today. Will be the day I tell him." 

Everyday went on like this, and still no dice.

"No! Today *will* be the day I tell him! And he won't care because he loves me no matter what

  


!" Naruto said decidedly. With that settled... 

  


---

  


"Naruko!"

Sasuke's rare smile as he greeted Naruko washed away any determination.

:I can't tell him now. He'll hate me.:

Sasuke urged Naruko in, his eyes warm. As soon as they stepped in, Sasuke wrapped his arm 

  


around Naruko and hugged her to him, breathing in her scent. "Mmm... you smell nice today."

Naruko's stomach fluttered, and she melted inside. Any determination she had... was all gone 

  


by now.

Sasuke was a surprsingly affectionate lover, as Naruko found out weeks ago. 

"I love you, Naruko."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"I don't know how I would cope without you."

"...hee."

But then.... Sasuke's hand started to travel up Naruko's shirt.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't!" Naruko shrunk away, eyes ablaze.

Sasuke looked at Naruko, and looked down. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Naruko took in a sharp breath and ran for Sasuke's restroom. "I-I'll be right back."

  


---

  


Naruto slumped against the bathroom door.

Fark.

He was so shocked by Sasuke's actions that he used up all his chakra. Now he was stuck here. 

Fark.

Sasuke's tentative steps....then gentle pounding on the door. "Naruko? Are you in there?"

Naruto put on a falsetto voice, "Yes, Sasuke, I'll be out in a minute. I just need to--er--... 

  


relieve myself."

Sasuke sounded worried, "You've been in here for five minutes. I'm worried."

"I'm fine!"

"You don't sound so good."

"I have a cold!" He coughed for emphasis.

Sasuke let out a sigh and slumped against the door. "Naruko...." he sounded exasperated.

Naruto wanted to cry. He screwed everything up. Everything.

"Naruko..."

Naruto started to look for a way out without using more chakra.

"I wonder..."

Sasuke's voice was more choked now. Like he was holding back tears too.

"Why is that...it's so bad to fall in love with another guy?"

Naruto stopped.

"Answer me, Naruto."

Naruto was speechless. "You...knew all along? But...how?"

"...I kind of figured. I never saw someone like Naruko walking around before. Then I asked 

  


Sakura. And my suspicions were confirmed."

Naruto felt weak. Sakura. Did she betray him? Or did she save him? "Sasuke, I..." he faltered.

Sasuke was silent on his side of the door. Then a hoarse, "Open the door, Naruto."

Naruto numbly undid the lock.

Sasuke opened the door, and Naruto fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find a chance! I'm so sor--"

"Shh." Sasuke broke off Naruto's cries with a kiss. "It's alright. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shirt, "I love you too, Sasuke."

  


===

  


a/n - EWWW. EWWW. Like, seriously, EWWW. I don't like this at all .; Beginning was KINDA 

  


good. Then the ending went and screwed everything up. ARG. EWWWW. :goes to feed herself 

  


to Kakashi's nin-dogs again:

  


- emi

  



End file.
